


Treasure

by xsilverwolfx



Series: One Piece [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Continuation in progress, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gypsy, Love, Swordfighting, Swords, gypsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverwolfx/pseuds/xsilverwolfx
Summary: Story from my deviantART page, and will have a continuation story with another character.
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Original Female Character(s)
Series: One Piece [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766869
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Story from my deviantART page, and will have a continuation story with another character.

Name: Gitana 

Age: 24

Nationality: Spaniard

Background: She grew up in a poor family on the streets of Madrid with her parents.Her family was known to be gypsies, and that’s how they made their money to stay alive. Though her father once sailed a pirate ship, his health was diminishing so he decided to live out the rest of his days with his family rather than be lost to the sea with no memories.

Gitana soon learned the hardships of the streets after her father died, and she had to learn to protect herself.While dancing one patron decided that he wanted to get closer to her, even though she was only ten.While struggling to fight off his advances, two boys came to her aid and fought the man off with their swords.For the first time, she met people who were not cruel to gypsies; their names were Leroux Shanks and Dracule Mihawk.

From then on the three began a friendship that, by Shanks’ thought, would be a bond never to be broken.Both boys taught her how to wield a sword and fight off attackers.She was quick to learn the ways of the sword and that slowly brought her closer to Mihawk as they grew older.

Many years past and when both men departed to become pirates, Gitana swore that she would find them one day on the high seas and all would share a drink of never-ending friendship.

***~Reunion~***

“Pathetic,” I mutter as I kick away another marine.“Are none of you skilled with a sword?”

“S-shut up you damn gypsy!” the captain exclaims.

I point my sword in the direction of his gun barrel.

“Make this easy on yourself; lower your weapon and I may be inclined to let you keep your meaningless life.”

“I will die before I bow to a lowly pirate whore!”

“Suit yourself, pendejo.”

As he pulls the trigger, I dodge the oncoming bullets and charge at him slicing the barrel of his gun in half then spin around to slice my sword across his throat.Too easy; he dropped to the floor choking on his own blood. 

I scoff as I turn to look at the remains of my boat sinking to the bottom of the ocean.Damn marines, I didn’t bother them, but they decided to open fire anyway.Even worse, I didn’t even take over a bountiful ship, it was a damn transport ship; and because I was reckless, I cut down the mast so now I don’t have the wind to guide me to the next island.

“Can this day get any worse?” I pout while looking out on the horizon.

Suddenly, there is a familiar boastful laugh echoing behind the quarterdeck.I jog up there to find the source of the laughter, catching a glimpse of a Jolly Rodger.Getting a better look at who was on the deck of the ship, I spot an all too familiar head of red hair.

“Dios mío…”

“That was quite a show you put on Lass!” he smiles.

Though it’s been many years and his voice has changed, I could still make out my old friend.He gained three scars across his left eye, sported a light goatee, and wore a huge black cape.

“It’s been a long time Shanks,” I give a small smile.

“Do I know you Miss?” he questions.

I chuckle in response while setting my hands on my hips.

“I didn’t think that after seven years you would forget about me on the docks, Shanks.What, are you losing your memory old man?”

“Old man!” he growls. 

Smirking at his reaction, I leap from the quarterdeck and onto the railing that Shanks was leaning against making him move back at the sudden action.Laughing slightly, I sit on the railing then cross one leg over the other and smile at him.

“Wait a minute,” he walks closer studying my face, “it can’t be.Gigi?!”

“Took you long enough.”

“It is you!”

Shanks launches out to pull me into a bear hug then begins swinging me around.His happiness is contagious, making me wrap my arms around his shoulders returning the hug.

“Wow you’ve changed over these years,” he says while placing me down.

“Can you say that without staring at my chest?” I smirk.

“Eheh, sorry Lass,” he scratches the back of his head.“But yes, truly, it is good to see you again.I didn’t know that you became a pirate.”

“You didn’t think that I was just going to let you have all the fun on the high seas did you?”

“But I thought that you loved your village?”

“I do, very much.But I want to explore the world, learn new things, be free from the streets.Isn’t that why you became a pirate, to have freedom?”

Shanks’ smile only grew wider.“You couldn’t have been any more true.”

“So since my means of transportation have all but been diminished, would you mind if I catch a ride with you to the next island?”

“Of course!” he grins while slapping a hand on my shoulder.“We are actually on course to an island in the East called Kanjima.”

I follow Shanks as he approaches the quarterdeck while meeting his crew along the way.His crew seems to be welcoming and easy going; I would expect no less from the laid back redheaded captain. 

“So what’s the commotion about Kanjima?” I ask while leaning next to the wheel.

“Apparently, Kanjima is a merchant island that has many delicacies, one of which they specialize in is rum.”

“So you’re going there for rum,” I grunt.

“Not just the rum!”

“There’s a party?”

“Do you really think so little of me?” Shanks cutely pouts.

“No, I just know you never turn down a chance to party.”

“True, true.But we were invited surprisingly by the princess residing over the island.”

“Princess huh?” I raise an eyebrow.“Now we’re getting down to the real reason you want to go; a beautiful princess waiting to be wooed by the oh so famous pirate Red Hair Shanks!”

I laugh while faking a wooed princess.

“Oh we must go so I can see this,” I smirk.

“I can woo any woman I want,” he declares while wrapping an arm around my waist.“Even you.”

“I doubt that very much,” I pat his shoulder while unravelling from his hold.“Though we are great friends, I am not into you that way dear Shanks.Plus you couldn’t handle all of this.”

“Can’t blame a guy for trying,” he shrugs.

“I can and I have, many times.But because you and I are friends I won’t crush your balls,” I smile.

“WHAT?!”

*******

We dock at the island of Kanjima to see the streets busy with people in the markets and decorations being assembled.

“Is there a party happening that I didn’t know about?” I ask curiously.

“Looks to be like there is a festival going on,” Shanks comments.

“It seems like you’re going to have a party after all Shanks.”

A warm arm slides around my shoulders then begins to pull me along.

“Come on, you’re joining us Gigi!”

“As much fun as that sounds, I would prefer to go and explore.Also I need to acquire a new boat.”

Shanks starts to pout with his puppy dog eyes. 

“Come now, we need to catch up and you can put off the search for a new boat until tomorrow.Lunch and drinks on me.”

My stomach gave me away as we walk towards a nearby pub.

“Eh, if your buying…wait buy?Didn’t you say that you were invited here by the princess?”

“She did invite me, by having her royal guard steal the treasure that I was after.”

I raise an eyebrow at him as I follow him along entering the tavern.When we enter I could feel like someone is watching me.I glance around the bar and notice that there is a well dressed man in the corner of the room with a musketeer hat, shielding half of his face, no shirt exposing their well developed abs, and a black and purple woven coat.Suddenly, his head turns in my direction slightly, but I avoid his gaze to not give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was getting to me. 

We take our seats at the bar and give our orders to the waitress, while Shanks tries to flirt with her.I chuckle at him trying to be some smooth Casanova, but ends up embarrassing himself with a stupid pickup line that earns him a slap to the face.The waitress stomps away to the back of the kitchen and I giggle at him.

“Well that went well.”

“Ah, who cares, I’ve already got a lovely lady sitting with me,” he flashes that goofy grin.

“Haha, though I enjoy your company, we are only friends.”

The bartender sets down two tankards of rum next to us.

“Aww, I can’t change your mind?”

“Sorry.”

“Ah, that’s fine.Friends for all time.”

“Yeah,” I reach for my tankard and clink it with his.“So, tell me of this ‘stolen’ treasure of yours.”

Shanks is gulping down his tankard while I only sip mine.In all honesty, rum was not too much my preference.

“What do you know about the devil fruits?”

“Ah, the fruits that give individuals different powers.I’ve run into a few marines who had those types of abilities.Akainu being one of them.”

“How did you escape that nut job?”

“The way I’m always able to get away, fight tooth and nail.But tell me which devil fruit are you after?”

“The Gum-Gum fruit.”

Tapping my chin I thought about this Gum-Gum fruit. 

“Isn’t that the one that has rubber powers?”

Shanks nods his head while downing another tankard of rum.

“Why would you have a need for that power?”

“I don’t want it for myself.The point is that I was after it and someone else took it from me.”

“Oh so the laid back, flirty you is out of the question, you’re going to steal it by force.”

“Nope.It’s been my luck since you turned up.”

I raise my eyebrow at him while taking another sip of my rum egging him on to explain.

“You see, the princess fancies swords.I asked an old friend of mine to meet me here to help me, but I haven’t seen him yet.However, you being a skilled swords-woman yourself, maybe you could help me.”

“So friends using friends?” I smirk.

“I helped you get to this island.”

“I’m just kidding Shanks.You help me I help you, that’s what friends do right?”

Again Shanks nods and slings his arm around my shoulders.

“Of course!Also, if you want to join my crew, I’ll always have a spot for ya!”

“I’ll keep that in mind.Anyway, what is the plan to get this treasure?”

“The princess welcomes anyone who comes here to challenge her to a sword fight.You see, she studied multiple sword fighting styles, and is determined to be the best sword fighter in the world.”

“You had me at challenge.Sounds good to me, but what about the friend you asked to come here?Who is he?”

Suddenly, someone sits next to me and their enticing, spicy cologne fills my nostrils.I could see Shanks’ smile become larger as he looks to the seat behind me.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

Turning around I meet the striking, golden eyes of the legendary greatest swordsman of the world.

“It’s been a long time Gitana,” his smooth voice speaks.

“Dracule Mihawk.”

I try to even out my breathing and calm the blush rushing to my cheeks while examining his handsome features.He has grown a sharply styled goatee, his jaw much more formed, and his whole body became broader.Every part of him is pure muscle.With his sword Yoru to wield, I can understand why.

“Well isn’t this a turn of events.We all ended up meeting after all,” I mutter.

“Indeed,” he agrees.“So I overheard that Shanks let you know of this plan to win the treasure from the princess.”

“What better way now that I have two talented swordsman to help me get the job done, huh?”

A small envelope is held out in front of me with intricate writing.The hand holding it out to me belongs to Mihawk who is strangely close to me.I accept the envelope opening it to find an invitation for a dual at the palace.

“Isn’t this yours?”

Mihawk shakes his head, “I was already asked to come here by Shanks.But, since it has been many years, I was thinking of watching you fight the princess to see if your skills have improved.”

“Oh really now?” I raise an eyebrow at him.

“When you defeat her, you and I shall continue where we left off, on training that is.”

“You doubt my abilities still I see.”

I down the rest of my tankard and set it back on the counter.

“Not at all.But I think you can make quick work of this.Besides, you’re allowed to bring one witness to this challenge, I figured that I could accompany you while we both retrieve the treasure for Shanks.”

“What’s in this for you Mihawk?”

He adjusts his hat on his head.“I have my sights set on another treasure.”

“And something tells me that you are not going to share the details.”

Mihawk’s silence was enough of an answer for me.Truthfully he was always a quiet person, and in his own time, he would share his thoughts.Hopefully sooner than later.

“Well what are you two waiting for?” 

Shanks slid in between Mihawk and I placing an arm around each of us pulling us into awkward side hugs.Obviously, he opted out on coming because the scent of rum on his breath told me that he and his crew are going to enjoy the festival.

“Finish this quickly and we can party for the rest of this festival!”

“Alright Shanks, I’ll help get the treasure for you,” I smile.

“Great!”

“We ought to be going now,” Mihawk stood up from his position, “shall we?” 

Mihawk gestures for me to go first.I stand up from the bar stool and walk out of the tavern with Mihawk following next to me in a comfortable silence.We take our time to get to the palace, mostly because I am admiring the island itself; that was until Mihawk breaks the silence.

“I’m curious, why did you agree to the challenge?” Mihawk asks.

“Just like you, curiosity.”

“Hm?”

“It’s simple really.” 

I turned on my heels to face him and invaded his personal space poking his chest playfully.

“I know what treasure Shanks is after, now I want to find out what yours is.”

The ghost of a blush dances across the cheeks of the hardened swordsman as he took in the close proximity of our bodies.I chuckle slightly, knowing that I made him embarrassed; payback for him making me embarrassed earlier.

“You haven’t changed Gitana.”

“I would hope not,” I back away and continue on our way while looking over my shoulder.“Besides, for gypsies old habits die hard.”

Mihawk composes himself then fell into step with me on our way to the castle.


	2. The Challenge

Upon arriving to the castle, we are met with a small army of guards pointing spears and guns at us.I scoff at their weak attempt to intimidate us.

“Now is that any way of welcoming a challenger to the palace?” I inquire while holding up the envelope.

“The invitation was not intended for filthy pirates!” spat a soldier.

“Well that is a good thing since I am a gypsy.”

“Bloody—”

“Lower your weapons!” a female voice commands.

All of the soldier’s eyes fell behind them where a woman stands wearing a long, lavish dress, large individual curls fell down to her lower back, not a hair out of place.She wore a smug look on her face as she examines me up and down, then immediately turns her attention to the man beside me; clearly Mihawk caught her fancy and she is not shy to let it show.

“Your Highness Selia,” the soldiers kneel.“These pirates are not worth your time.”

“I believe that the invitation says anyone can challenge me, pirate or not.Let them through.”

All of the soldiers backed away while letting Mihawk and I to enter through and walk up to the princess. 

“What are your names?”

“Dracule Mihawk, and this is your challenger, Gitana.”

I noticed that Mihawk nodded his head to the princess as a greeting and her face just lit up with admiration.

“Why do you not kneel gypsy?” she questioned.

“With all due respect to your own kingdom, I serve no one.Therefore, I do not kneel.”

“Feisty one you are.Well follow me, I’m sure that both of you are tired from your journey here.Please allow me to let you both rest here for the night, then the dual shall commence in the morning when you are well rested.”

We began to follow the princess down the grand entrance and into the palace walls.

“I’m sorry princess,” Mihawk intervened, “but it would not be wise to let pirates stay in your castle, for you may tarnish your name with the marines.”

“Oh, I don’t mind at all,” she smiled at Mihawk.

“Look princess, you are probably busy so if we could possibly get this dual over with as soon as possible it would be nice,” I pushed.

“Why the hurry miss gypsy?”

“I would like to take a look at your harbor and make trade with the harbormaster there.”

“Make trade?Don’t you pirates usually take what you want?” she eyeballed me.

“I have no reason to take anything.Besides, why take from those who already have so little?”

“You have honor gypsy.Not like some pirates that have docked in my kingdom.But if you should leave soon, I offer that you both join me for supper then we shall dual after.Does that sound alright for you?”

My eyes slightly drifted to Mihawk, and I noticed him give me a silent yes.

“Alright,” I agreed.

“Good.”

We went around the fountain in the middle of the courtyard and followed the princess to the gardens surrounding the eastern wall.In the middle of the field was the kingdom’s crest, and surrounding the area were multiple handheld weapons including: spears, bows and arrows, harpoons, and a variety of swords.

“Please have a look around and I shall send a servant to retrieve you both for dinner.”

“Thank you,” we both said.

“Though out of curiosity, may I ask what made you accept my challenge?”

“A wager.”

“Pardon?”

“I want to make a wager with you.”

“What is it that you want from me?” she questioned suspiciously.

I looked to Mihawk to be sure if I should answer, his soft nod said it all.

“If I win, I would like to have the treasure that you sent your soldiers to find some time ago.”

The princess chuckled and shook her head.Her expression was one of mockery.

“I have no idea of what treasure you’re talking about.”

“Don’t play coy princess,” Mihawk said, “we know what you took from the ruins of the underground mineral cave.”

“Oh,” she muttered, “I was wondering why the great Red-Haired Shanks and Dracule ‘Hawkeyes’ Mihawk showed up to this island.” She sighed, “My my, I was hoping that it would be you Mihawk who would come to challenge me, but alone.”

“Why is that?” he questioned.

I got a feeling that we were about to be ambushed as I could feel the presence of multiple eyes surrounding us.

“Well, I wanted to challenge you Mihawk because it has come to my attention that I need someone to protect me, and measures up to my standards in swordsmanship.”

“What are you playing at?” I asked.

“I’ll accept your wager, my devil fruit for Dracule Mihawk.”

“What?!He is not the one going against you, nor is he an object for trade!”

“That is my condition if you want to enter this challenge.”

“Forget about supper, I want to challenge you now and get this over with.”

“I agree.When I win, you Mihawk shall serve only me, and more.”

“I already said—”

“We accept the challenge,” Mihawk spoke.

“What?!” I turned to him.“Are you insane?!”

“Excellent, I shall return in an hour’s time.This shall be interesting gypsy; I hope your skills meet my expectations especially since I’ve never lost a battle.”

“We shall see about that,” I sneered.

The princess left the field with a smug look on her face.When she was completely out of sight, I turned on Mihawk and punched his shoulder.

“Hombre loco!What the hell was that?!” I exclaimed.

“We need to make quick work of retrieving this devil fruit for Shanks, it would be wise to agree to her terms so that we can get this over with.If I didn’t know any better, I would say either you doubt your abilities against her, or your jealous.Which one is it?”

“Neither!I just didn’t think that she was your type, but with her supposed sword skills, maybe I’ll lose on purpose and you have nothing to hold you back.”

“You will not lose,” Mihawk walked closer to me.“If I didn’t think that you would win, I wouldn’t have agreed to the challenge.”

“Aww, Mihawk’s afraid of commitment,” I taunted.

Suddenly, Mihawk’s face was extremely close to mine as his golden eyes bore into mine.A blush rose to my cheeks realizing the position he has put us in.

“Why must you be difficult?”

“Why must you keep me in the dark?” I countered while turning away.

Mihawk’s expression faltered for a moment while I turned to examine the area I would be fighting in.Silence was my only answer, but that was enough for me.How pathetic…

Unsheathing my sword, I rose the blade to the sky, watching the sun radiate off of the tip.I examined the blade closely to make sure there was nothing out of place and that this fight would be fair.Though being surrounded by guards of the kingdom while the princess tries to defeat me was quite unfair in itself.

After I sheathed my sword, I began to walk around this so called ‘arena’ examining it for surprises, and escape routes.As I was doing my search, I could feel those golden eyes on me, watching my every movement; not that it wasn’t welcome, but as of right now I was upset with Mihawk.But why?I don’t fully understand that myself.

“Take a picture, it will last longer,” I said.

“I doubt a picture will hold the scene perfectly.”

“Yes she does have good taste in landscaping, especially for a field as vast as this.Which is why I think there’s another way she keeps her winning streak.”

“You believe she cheats,” he stated.

“She seems so sure that she will win.”

“Don’t you as well?” he questioned.

Turning around I glared at Mihawk, his lack of confidence was ticking me off more.

“Unlike the princess, I know the extent of my skills without the help of others.Also, I have something to fight for.”

“Are we talking about the fruit, or me?”

“Both,” I smirked.“Don’t flatter yourself, we are friends and I don’t believe that friends should let the other suffer for no reason.”

“Suffer you say?” he asked while approaching me again.“How do you know that I would suffer?”

“The conditions of the challenge make you stay here by force, instead of your own choice.If it was your choice, I wouldn’t bother.”

Mihawk was now standing face to face with me again and his spicy cologne filled my nostrils.He towered over me by a head, but he was not looking down on me in intimidation, but something else.I tried to search his piercing eyes for an answer, but he was sometimes hard to read.

“I know you’ll win, and know that I’ve never doubted your abilities.”

He was so close, close enough that it made my heart race like before he left.How is it that he can make me feel this vulnerable in his presence?Suddenly I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard the clanks of armored feet approaching.Mihawk turned his head in that direction and snorted.

“She’s back.”

I turned my head to see the princess clad in armor with her arms crossed and her escort held the chest with the Devil Fruit in it.I stepped away from Mihawk and readied myself to ‘fight’ this princess.

“Let’s get this over with.”

“Likewise,” she agreed.

*******

The princess landed against the ground, pitifully beaten, with my blade against her neck.

“Desgracia,” I muttered.“Who have you been fighting if you’re undefeated?”

“Impossible,” she spat.

“You did this to yourself,” I said while pulling my sword away and sheathing it.“I will collect me treasure now.”

I walked away from the fallen princess to see Mihawk grab the chest from the soldier and punch him across the face.I smirked at Mihawk.

“What did he do to you?”

“He reached for his pistol, obviously trying to cheat.”

“So was I right?” I walked up to him and placed my pointer finger against his chest, “Or was I right?”

“Let’s get this back to Shanks before more trouble follows us.”

“Alright.”

We left the compound and headed towards the palace gates.When we passed the guards, they immediately became stiff then went to investigate why we were leaving unscathed.

“We should probably make haste, give this thing to Shanks, and I’ll head to the docks.”

“Agreed.”

Mihawk and I picked up the speed back to tavern where we found a few of Shanks’ crew mates already passed out in the street.When we entered the tavern, Shanks was already half drunk and laughing like a wild hyena.

“My friends * _hic_ * come and have another drink!” he slurs.

“We should be going,” Mihawk stated while placing the chest next to Shanks.

“Aww but you * _hic_ * just got * _hic_ * here!”

“Sorry Shanks, another time,” I gave him a friendly hug which he returned.“Until we meet again my friend.”

I let go of Shanks to follow Mihawk back out of the tavern.

“You both be safe now and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“Which is what?!” I yelled back.

My response was loud laughter not only from Shanks but his drunken crew.A warm hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me along the road towards the dock.

“Mihawk, what are—”

“We’ve got company.”

Looking back, sure enough, there were royal guards following us.

“We can take them,” I smirked.

“Too many innocent people around, we must make it to the docks.”

“You’re right.”

His grip around my wrist tightened as he maneuvered through the busy streets; the festival worked to our advantage.When the docks were finally in sight, I looked behind me to see how far away from the guards we were, but I could see a few of them taking to the rooftops and taking aim.

“Mas puto!” I exclaimed.“They’re going to open fire in a busy street!”

“Keep moving!”

Seeing the boats in view I spotted Mihawk’s boat easily.We leapt for the boat and in the process, I drew a dagger and cut the rope.After we landed, we both worked quickly to hoist the mast and drift with the wind away from the docks.It wasn’t long before we were far enough to relax and watch as the guards cursed at us as we floated away.

“Dios mio, you are trouble everywhere Mihawk,” I joked.“I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.”

He chuckled slightly, “I don’t remember me practically decimating the poor princessa.”

“No but you did punch the captain.”

“Well,” he leaned against the mast, “what would be said about my honor if I let him taint the treasure?”

“Oh and here I thought you wanted another match with me,” I winked at him while walking ahead to starboard.

Suddenly, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist from behind and finely trimmed whiskers grazed my cheek.Though I blushed, I leaned against his chest being lured in by his spicy cologne.

“You know which treasure I was talking about,” he muttered.

“I waited to see if you would admit it.I was hoping that the night before you left Spain meant more than a goodbye forever.”

A gentle kiss was placed against my exposed shoulder while his embrace tightened around me.

“I could never tell you goodbye, but I didn’t feel worthy until I earned the title of Greatest Swordsman.”

I hummed, “You were always worthy.”

Mihawk turned me around and placed his lips onto mine.I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer.Mihawk pulled away and kissed my forehead.

“Sail with me?Be forever by my side.”

“Always,” I smiled.“Though I hope you’re prepared to face my ten brothers and my mother.”

“Your brothers no problem, your mother…I shall prepare.”


	3. New Arrival

“Mi amada,” his deep voice cooed while his calloused fingers grazed the skin of my shoulder.“I know you’re awake.”

Chuckling slightly I opened my eyes and turned my head around slightly to meet his golden orbs gazing at me lovingly.

“Mi amor,” I whispered while turning around, “it’s still early.”

“I know, but I will be leaving soon.”

Cuddling closer into his neck, I inhaled his musk finding comfort in just his presence.I sighed heavily while running my fingers over his exposed chest.

“Must you go to these meetings?It’s becoming more frequent lately, and I need you right now.”

“I know mi amada, but being a warlord comes with responsibility.Also,” he rubbed his hand over my swollen stomach, “I need to protect both of you.”

“But it’s getting close to that time,” I placed my hand over his on top of my abdomen.“I would hate for you to miss it.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Tilting my chin up, Mihawk captured me in a passionate kiss.While minding my pregnant belly, he leaned me back onto the pillows while ravishing me in his gentle kisses.Pulling away he rose out from our bed then went to assist me to my feet. 

Ever since we found out that I was with child, Mihawk waited on my hand and foot, refusing to let me do anything strenuous.Though it was flattering, there were times when I just wanted some breathing room.However, after years of marriage I should be used to his protective nature, even though he knows full well that I can handle myself.

Leading me into the kitchen Mihawk prepared some tea while I went to work at making breakfast.

“Shanks will be here soon,” Mihawk said.

“Really?You actually called him?”

“He owes us for when we retrieved that devil fruit for him.I thought that you would enjoy the company and he would be here if anything were to happen.”

“Mihawk, wouldn’t it be better if my mother were to come here and help?I mean she’s had eleven children herself.”

“Yes, but your mother tried to kill me with her wooden spoon.”

“Only when she found out we were getting married.”

Mihawk shook his head while snorting slightly. 

“No, she tried to kill me with her shoe then.When she found out you were pregnant, she went after me with the wooden spoon while she was cooking menudo.”

I laughed a little bit.Yes, my mother was a little more high strung especially with me being the only girl she had.

“True.My mother can be difficult, I’m sorry for everything she has done to you.”

Arms wrapped around me from behind while I was finishing up cooking breakfast.Lips graced my neck causing me to moan back into his form.

“Everything has been worth it for you.”

“Mm, be careful mi amor.I’m already pregnant; I didn’t think that after this one that you would try again so soon.”

“No, we need a little time together after the little one comes.But you need to sit down for now.”

Mihawk began leading me over to the table to sit down, making me groan slightly.

“Mihawk, I’m not finished cooking.”

“You need to rest, I can finish up breakfast.”

“All I do is rest lately.I’m quite bored now.”

Mihawk pecked my lips lovingly while kneeling in front of me and rubbing my belly.

“Do it for me please.”

Rubbing his cheek I submitted and gave him a smile.

“Fine, but after the baby is here you promise to start training with me again.”

“Absolutely.”

Kissing him again, he got up to finish cooking when suddenly I felt a small kick to my side.Taking a deep breath, I rubbed that area to soothe the slight pain while reveling in fact that my child was trying to tell me they’re there.

A plate was placed in front of me making me look up at my husband who showed concern in his eyes.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine.The little one just wants some attention with a little kicking.”

With a sympathetic look he joined me at the table to eat breakfast.We engaged in small talk for a while, until it was time for him to get ready to leave for Marineford.While he adjusted his signature hat on his head I wrapped my arms around his torso from behind. 

“Gitana.”

“I know it’s just hard to be away from you during this time.I guess the hormones are making me needy.”

He turned around and embraced me close to his chest.

“Believe me, I would rather be here with you.”

“Well,” I pulled away slightly, “I shouldn’t keep you waiting.”

Mihawk nodded his head, and we both made our way to the entrance of the castle.When we arrived at the entrance, he took both of my hands in his.

“Call me on the transponder snail if anything happens.”

“Si, mi amor I will.Just come home safely and quickly.”

“Me promito.”

Mihawk bent down to give me a long loving kiss when we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.Separating, we looked over and there stood Shanks with a goofy smirk on his face.

“Don’t mind me, nothing I haven’t seen or done before.”

“Must you always say something?” Mihawk nearly growled.

“I can’t help it!”

I chuckled while my husband huffed in annoyance and cursed to himself at why he even asked Shanks to come.

“Shanks, where is your crew?” I asked.

“They are going to the nearby island.I thought is best that we don’t stress you out too much with partying since you’re so far long.”

“Thank you I appreciate it.”

“Alright mi alma, I have to go.”

Mihawk pressed a peck on my cheek as he walked over to Shanks and they shared an understanding stare.He extended his hand towards Shanks and Shanks shook his hand.

“Take care of her.”

“Of course, you couldn’t have picked a better man for the job.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“Mihawk!” I scolded.

He didn’t answer and just kept walking away from the castle.Shanks chuckled while approaching me.

“How you put up with him on a daily is no less than a miracle.”

“How you two don’t kill each other at times is no less than a miracle.”

“Very funny.”

Shanks slung his arm over my shoulder and gave me a brotherly side hug.

“It’s nice to see you lass.”

“Likewise Shanks.Come in let me show you where you’re staying.”

I lead Shanks into the castle and down the corridor towards the guest bedroom.

“Got any sake?”

“Of course, I know that I have to have some on hand when you’re around.”

“I promise not to drink so much while I’m here, especially since you can’t share a drink with me.”

“Maybe some time after the baby comes.”

“I will drink to that!”

***~Two Days Later~***

“How are you feeling today?” Shanks asked.

We were walking on the shoreline just enjoying the ocean breeze.But there was a change in the wind, almost as if a storm was approaching.

“Soreness, but that’s been the norm lately with the birth getting closer.”

“What do you think the child will be?” he asked.

“Why are you taking bets with your crew?” I smirked.

“Mayyybe.”

We both laughed when a crash of thunder sounded in the distance.When that thunder cracked though the air a wave of nausea came over me and I clutched onto Shanks’ arm.

“Whoa Gigi!What’s wrong?!”

“I-I just feel sick all of a sudden.”

The nausea was getting worse to the point that I broke away from Shanks to run towards some rocks at the opening of the trails and keel over on my knees throwing up whatever was in my stomach.I felt a hand holding back my hair and rubbing my back while I continued to get sick.Shanks kept reassuring me that it was alright and to let it out. When I was finished I coughed a little bit.

“I’m…I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“No no no, you’re alright, it’s going to be alright.Do you think you can stand?”

“Y-yeah.Guh!”

Suddenly, the winds picked up in ferocity of the approaching storm while a rush of liquid leaked between my legs.Anxiety set in for me as I clutched onto Shanks’s arms.

“Wh-what just happened?!”

“My water just broke…”

“What does that mean?!”

“The baby’s coming!” I shouted.

“Uh-oh…”

“J-just get me back home please!”

“Right!”

Shanks hoisted me up in his arms and rushed back towards the castle at top speed.I gripped my stomach as contractions started to set in and it began to rain.I tried to time my contractions while Shanks carried me all the way back to the castle.Once there he carried me into my bedroom and set me on the bed.

“Uh-uh, what do you need?What do I do?How do I do this?Who should I call?”

“Shanks Shanks!” 

I reached out to smack him on the back of the head to slow him down.

“Huh?!”

“Shanks, please slow down.I need you to be calm because I’m already anxious.”

“Right, right.What should I do?”

“Listen, go into the kitchen and grab my transponder snail that’s on the table.I need to call Mihawk okay.”

“Hawkeyes, right!And rum, we need rum!”

Shanks bolted out of the room towards the kitchen…hopefully.Riding out the next contraction, I slowly rose out of bed, shivering as my soaked dress clung to my body.Getting to my feet I reached over to my dresser to pull out a random nightgown and make my way into the master bathroom.Once inside I gripped onto the sink and moaned as another contraction hit.When it passed, I began to clean myself up and get dressed into the clean nightgown.After I was finished, I walked back into my bedroom to lie back on my bed.

Suddenly, Shanks returned but missed his footing and crashed himself into the doorframe.I shook my head slightly at his anxiety. 

“I’m okay!”

A bottle of rum in his hand he rushed over to give me the transponder snail.

“Thank you.”

“Welcome,” he took another swig of rum.

Activating the small snail, I called Mihawk’s transponder snail.For the first few rings he did not answer.I tried again, and still no answer.

“Where is he?” I growled.

“Now, try and stay calm.”

“I am calm!” I shouted as a painful contraction hit.

Shanks shrunk back at my sudden outburst.I tried again to call Mihawk when finally there was a connection.

_“Mi amor?Are you alright?”_

“Oh yeah, I’m just fine.Ya know, I’m only in labor!”

_“What?!”_

“Where are you?!”

_“I’m almost home!The storm—”_

_“Move idiota!”_

“M-Mama!”

_“Mija!Just stay calm!Just take deep breaths and go sit in a tub of warm water!”_

_“Can I speak to my wife please?”_

“Ah!” 

A painful contraction hit and I dropped the transponder snail on the carpet.I gripped the sheets trying to get ahold of the growing pain.

_“Gitana!Shanks where are you?!”_ Mihawk yelled.

Shanks picked up the transponder snail.

“Hey Mihawk!Glad to hear from ya!Umm-so yeah Gigi’s in a bit of labor but she should be fine!”

A shout of pain came from me making everyone cringe.Beads of sweat began to run down my forehead.

_“We’re coming Gitana,”_ Mihawk assured. _“Just try to be strong for me.”_

“I-I’ll try,” I gasped.

_“Shanks you do everything you can for her!”_

“I got it, I got it!”

Static came through the transponder snail so Shanks put the snail on the nightstand then took another swig of rum.

“Well it’s just you and me Gigi.”

“S-Shanks,” I gripped his hand tightly as the storm outside raged harder.“I hate to admit it, but I’m scared.”

He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

“It’s going to be alright, you hear?You’re going to have a healthy baby, and then we’ll see who wins the bet.”

“You would have to bring that up.”

“Just trying to lighten the mood lass.”

***~A Few Hours Later~***

I was taking in deep breaths while Shanks dabbed away sweat from my brow.He was being very careful to try and help to ease my pain.The contractions were so close together, I felt like it was almost time to deliver, but I doubt that Shanks would be the best person to try and deliver the baby himself.

“Where the hell is he?” Shanks cursed under his breath.

“I just hope they are safe,” I breathed.

Just then the door to my bedroom burst open, and both my mother and Mihawk arrived.

“Oh thank God!” Shanks gasped.

“Are you alright?” Mihawk grasped both sides of my face with his cool fingers.

“I’ll be alright, but I’m close.”

“Shanks you may leave now,” my mom shooed. 

“Alright, I think I’ll raid the cabinet a bit more.”

Shanks left out of the room while my mother prepared to deliver the baby.Mihawk shed his coat then climbed into bed behind me regardless if he was soaked to the bone from the raging storm outside.His cool touch was soothing, to my heated body.He began massaging my shoulders trying to relax me as the pain in my pelvis became intense.

Meanwhile, my mother was finished setting me up to deliver the baby and she checked under the sheet to figure out if it was time.

“Alright mijita, it’s time to push.”

“Phew,” I breathed heavily as sweat dripped down my temple.“Alright, I’m ready.”

“Ready, push.”

With a painful cry, I pushed for about ten seconds then released to lean back into Mihawk.

“Good job mi amor,” he cooed in my ear while kissing me and massaging my aching midsection.“You can do it.”

“Push.”

Again, I cried out as I pushed for another ten seconds leaning forward to help with the motion.After ten seconds, I leaned back again; Mihawk wiped the sweat from my forehead as he continued his encouragement.

“Bueno, I can see the head.One more big push mija.”

“One more, just one more,” he whispered.

“Okay.”

Inhaling a deep breath, just as a crack of thunder hit I gave it everything I had crying out in pain to push out my baby.When I fell back weakly, soft cries came from where my mother was at the end of the bed.Both Mihawk and I fell silent for a moment; there it was, the cry of our child.

My mother smiled lovingly at the small baby in her hands.She looked to us happily, and spoke softly.

“Dios mío, a que bebe es mas bonita.”

“It's a girl?” Mihawk questioned.

“Si mijo, it’s a beautiful baby girl.”

I smiled softly as tears formed in my eyes.It’s a girl, a healthy baby girl.Turning my head towards Mihawk, I saw something I never thought I’d see before; his eyes watered.Reaching up with my hand I caressed his cheek lovingly.Suddenly, Mihawk captured me in a feverish kiss holding me close to his form.When a need for air became prominent, he pulled away to press hasteful kisses to my forehead.

“Gracias!Gracias mi amor!” he buried his head in my hair.“You did it!”

“We did it,” I whispered tiredly.

“Gitana,” my mother called our attention. 

She was standing next to us with a bundle wrapped in a towel.Leaning over she handed me the tiny baby and Mihawk wrapped his arm around us encompassing us into his larger form.Tears began pouring down my cheeks in happiness.

“She’s beautiful,” I sniffed.

“Bienvenidos mi pequena,” Mihawk greeted while petting her head softly.

She moved her little head slightly at the soft touch of her father.Our baby was here, and she was perfect.She had black fuzz on her head, and though she was still pink, there was no doubt that she would have her father’s porcelain skin.She stirred slowly as she opened her eyes and there was the signature of Mihawk; her eyes were his fierce, amber hawk-eyes.

“What should we name her?” I asked.

For a moment, we both became so memorized by her presence we didn’t even speak of what to name her.We were both just impressed with her being here and safe in our arms.

“Marcelina,” Mihawk whispered.

“Marcelina?”

“Yes.She is born of two pirates, it only seems fitting.”

After I thought over her name, and it was perfect.Marcelina, of the sea. 

“Yes, Dracule Marcelina,” I declared.

Shifting over a bit, Mihawk leaned over to kiss Marcelina’s head then return to kiss me once more.

“Ambos son mi vida y mi precioso tesoro. Te protegeré a ambos hasta que me muera la respiración.”

“Te amo, mi amor.”

“Yo también te amo, los amo a ambos.”

We were so enraptured in this small family moment, that I didn’t even notice that my mother had finished cleaning up the mess and Shanks walked into the room.He whistled in amazement causing us to look up at him. 

“Where is the camera when I need one?” he smiled.

“So, did you win the bet?” I asked.

“You bet I did!”

Chuckling slightly, I turned my attention back to Marcelina who was reaching for her father’s crucifix.I yawned heavily feeling exhaustion wash over my body.

“Mija,” my mom called, “I ran you a bath.You should clean up then go to bed.”

“Yes Mama,” I nodded.

Shifting my position, I handed Marcelina to Mihawk and let my mom help me up then lead me into the bathroom.

**Mihawk’s POV**

“You did good my friend,” Shanks pat my shoulder.

“Heh, I’m a father now.”

I gazed at my tiny daughter in my arms who fell back asleep and nuzzled into my chest.I lightly stroked her hair trying to soothe her.

“Ya know Mihawk, she may be the next Greatest Swordsman in the World.”

“She will be, but she will be the Greatest Swords-woman.When that day comes, I will accept defeat with pride.”

“You’re going to be a great father Mihawk.”

“Thank you.”

“Well, I’m going to get another bottle of rum and turn in for the night.I bid you all good night.”

Shanks exited the bedroom and that’s when Gitana returned from out of the bathroom.She had a slight limp but she made it over to our bed, with the help of her mother.

**Gitana’s POV**

“I’ll use the guest bedroom down the hall.Call me if you need anything.”

“Thank you Mama.”

My mother left out of the room shutting the door behind her.Mihawk handed our daughter to me then rose from the bed to go and freshen up since he was still soaked.I lied down with Marcelina on my chest and just like her I closed my eyes to just get some rest. 

As some time passed I felt Marcelina being lifted from me which made me stir.I saw that Mihawk had brought over the bassinet that we had, placed a tender kiss to her head, then laid her down.Once she was tucked in he climbed into bed with me and wrapped me in his protective embrace. 

“Sleep now mi amor.You deserve it.”

Without another word we both fell into a deep slumber relieved that not only did we weather the storm, but bring a new treasure into this world.


	4. This is the Life

It was early in the morning when I woke unable to sleep anymore.Sitting up, I looked over to Mihawk who was sleeping soundly.His breathing was even and slow letting me know that he was still in a deep sleep.I leaned over to peck his lips before getting up to start the day. 

After freshening up I quietly left the bedroom and walked down the hall towards our daughters’ room.Peeking in her bedroom, she was still sound asleep curled up in her blanket, ebony tresses covering her pillow.I walked in the room to open the curtains to let the sunshine in.

Marcelina groan slightly trying to block out the light by burying her face in her pillow.I sat on the edge of her bed and gently rubbed her back.

“Buenos dias, mija.It’s time to get up.Don’t you want to help Mama cook breakfast for Papa before he leaves?”

“Mm, but Mama I’m still sleepy.”

“Alright, take some time to wake up.But meet me in the kitchen so we can make some pan dulce.”

“M’kay.”

Standing up I made my way down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.Again, Mihawk has to leave for a meeting at Marineford because they are appointing a new warlord in their ranks.This is the first meeting he’s had in over a year; ever since Marcelina was born he’s made it known to all of Marineford to make sure that he was home with us. 

Mihawk has been a wonderful father, so proud of her and eager to teach her how to wield a sword.He’s been trying to teach her since she turned two.On her first birthday, he gave her a wooden sword to start training her with, but I didn’t let her use it until she was strong enough to lift it.Ever since, he’s worked with her everyday and still making time to play with her like a normal child.She was definitely a daddy’s girl.

Halfway through cooking, I noticed that Marcelina still hadn’t shown up yet.

“What’s keeping that girl?”

Lowering the temperature on the stove, I walked back over towards her room.Her door was slightly ajar, and something told me to just peek in.When I looked through the crack of the door, I see Marcelina standing in front of the mirror holding her sword while sporting her father’s feather hat which was much too big for her.She was practicing making a stern expression like her father.

“I’m Hawkeye!I’m the Greatest Swordsman in the whole wide world!”

Putting a hand over my mouth, it was still difficult to hold back my laughter.She was so adorable it was almost unbearable.

“Mi amor, have you seen my hat?”

“Shh!” I shushed him.

“What are you doing?”

Again, I emphasized for him to stay quiet then I grabbed his hand and pointed for him to look into Marcelina’s room.Mihawk then approached the door and peered in to see his hat on the head of his daughter trying to mimic him.He chuckled slightly while watching her adoringly.

“She becomes more and more like you everyday.”

“Yes, but she grows more beautiful everyday just like her mother.”

“Flattering,” I leaned up to kiss his cheek.“Bring her down please, breakfast should be ready now.”

“Of course.”

**Mihawk’s POV**

I opened the door slowly to not make a sound and sneak up on my daughter.She was preoccupied in mimicking me in the mirror that she didn’t hear me approach behind her.Her eyes widened in shock seeing me in the mirror with a smile on my face behind her.

“Uh-oh.”

“Ah, so that’s where my hat went.”

“I’m sorry Papa.”

“No hermosa, you did nothing wrong.” 

I kneeled down in front of her and tried to adjust the hat on her head, but it was much to big for her.

“I just wanted to be like you Papa.”

“You will be one day; you will be the Greatest Swords-Woman in the World.But for now let me be the Greatest Swordsman, and you be my little pirate princessa.”

I snatched her up and began to tickle her.

“Hahahaha!P-Papa!Nooooo!”

I ceased my tickling and kissed her cheek.

“Why don’t we go and get the breakfast your Mama made for us?”

She smiled while taking off the hat and putting it on my head.

“Okay Papa.”

Holding her in my arm I carried her out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen where Gitana was finishing up setting the table.

**Gitana’s POV**

“There you two are, breakfast is ready.”

“Yay!” Marcelina cheered.

“Alright, settle down now.”

“Yes Papa.”

Mihawk set her down in her elevated chair and I began making her plate.She reached out for the pan dulce first so I lightly tapped her hand.

“Ah-ah-ah,” I placed a plate full of food in front of her.“Eat breakfast first and then you can have the pan dulce.”

“Awww,” she whined.

“Marcelina,” Mihawk’s voice dropped a bit as he took off his hat, “listen to your mother.”

“Sorry Mama.”

We all enjoyed our breakfast in peace: Mihawk read the morning paper, Marcelina was stuffing her face, while I made sure she didn’t make too much of a mess. 

“What do you have planned while I’m gone mi amor?”

“Hm?Oh I was thinking about going into town, we do need some groceries.”

“Are you sure?Do you think Marcelina can make the boat ride?I mean we haven’t taken her out to sea very often, maybe once or twice.”

“Mihawk, calm down,” I encouraged.“I am still a pirate, I’ve sailed the seas on my own for years, and then I sailed with you.I think I can handle taking our daughter to the next island to visit the market.Plus, she does need some new clothes.”

“Yes, she is growing so fast,” he mentioned solemnly while reaching over to rub her head lovingly.“I’m sorry, I just worry.Especially when I’m not around.”

“I thought you said that you have never doubted my abilities,” I smirked teasingly.

“Gitana, you know I trust you.I just don’t trust others.”

“Hey,” I reached out to touch his hand.“We will be fine.I promise.”

“You’re right.Just be safe.”

I leaned over to kiss him, touched by his protectiveness. 

“Ewww Mama, Papa!”

We pulled away laughing, she was still not used to us being intimate with each other.

“I think I should be going.I want to be able to catch the wind, and come home quickly.”

“Alright.”

Mihawk rose from his seat and put his hat atop his head.

“Papa, do you really have to go?”

He leaned over to kiss her head.

“Unfortunately hermosa, it’s my job as a warlord.I have to make you sure you both stay safe.But I will be home soon.”

“Okay…can we go to the beach with you?”

“Yes mija.”

“Marcelina,” I said, “go get your shoes quickly and we’ll walk out with Papa.”

She shot out of her chair like a bullet back out towards her bedroom.I laughed seeing her waddle out of the kitchen while I picked up the plates and started cleaning up.

“I didn’t know she would move that fast!” I laughed.“Your training is paying off.”

“If she wants to beat me, she needs to be faster than that.”

“Yes, but Mihawk she is still little.Maybe one day we can go to the festival in Spain.”

“We’ll see.”

Marcelina returned with her shoes on and Mihawk lifted her up to place her on his shoulders.

“Weee!”

She, again, took her father’s hat and placed it on her little head.We all ventured out of the castle and towards the island shore.Marcelina being curious, she reached out to graze her hands against the overhanging branches.She was such a curious child and wanted to learn about everything around her.As we approached the shoreline, Mihawk lifted her off of his shoulders and placed her on the sandy beach then kneeled before her.

“May I have my hat now?”

She pouted and gave a small whine, while pulling the rim of the hat over her eyes to hide her sadness.

“Papa, I don’t want you to go.”

He tilts the brim of the hat up to see her pouting face.

“Now Marcelina, Papa has to go,” he explained.“If I don’t I can get in trouble, and you two will get in trouble as well with the marines.I have to protect you, you understand?”

She simply nodded her little head solemnly.Mihawk retrieved his hat placing it on his own head then kissed her head. Marcelina took advantage of him kneeling and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him which he quickly returned.

“Come home soon,” she said.“I wanna keep training.”

He chuckled, “Yes I will.”

Standing up he faced me, then tipped his hat to hide our faces from Marcelina to give me a loving kiss.

“Come home safely,” I muttered.

“Always.”

He gave me a quick peck on the cheek then boarded his boat and sailed off into the distance as we watched.Marcelina was holding onto my hand and leaning against my leg as she watched her father leave.

“He’ll be back before you know it,” I encouraged her.

“Yeah, but I miss him.”

Smiling, I picked her up in my arms then kissed her cheek.

“How about you and I have a shopping day?We can get a few new outfits for you and maybe we can even get some sweet taffy.I saw a sale going on.”

“Yay, I love taffy!” she cheered happily.

“Alright let’s get some supplies and we’ll sail out to the next island.”

“Okay, can I steer?”

“I think we can arrange that.”

“I get to be captain!I get to be captain!” she cheered while running up the trails back towards the house.

I shook my head at her energy.I just really hope that she settles down for the boat ride over.Following Marcelina back towards the house I felt a slight chill in the air.Whipping my head around, I tried to see if one of the homunculi were around and were breathing on my neck.Shaking off the dreary feeling and walking up the steps just before I walked through the doorway something dropped in front of me startling me.Jumping back into a defensive stance, there was no person around to attack me but something landed on the doorstep.Standing straight, I noticed that a the body of a red robin lied on the porch dead. 

My heart began to race; it’s a bad omen for a red robin to be dead on your doorstep.I approached it to try and wake it up, but sadly it lay lifeless.

“Mama?”

Gasping in surprise, I tried to block the view of the robin from Marcelina because I didn’t want to scare her.

“Um, Marcelina go into Mama and Papa’s bedroom and grab my sword please.”

“Okay.”

She quickly scurried away and I scooped up the bird then rushed towards edge of the grove to bury it.In my head I kept repeating the same chant of this is not an omen, everything will be alright.

“I got it.”

Turning around Marcelina was holding my sword and cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

“Good, thank you,” I say while dusting my hands.

“Mama, are you okay?”

“Yes mi corazon, I’m alright.Let’s get to the boat shall we?We don’t want to come back when it’s dark.”

She nodded her head while handing me my sword.Once secured, I led her back down to the shore and set sail.Though Marcelina helped to cheer my mood, I still felt the weight of the omen.

“I promise you will be safe,” I muttered to myself.

“Mama look!”

Her cheerfulness pushed the dark thoughts from my mind, so I let myself believe that today would be a good day no matter what.


	5. Lost to the Sea

**Mihawk’s POV**

The winds have changed; the sky became dark and the weather damp as I journeyed back home.Even though I trusted Gitana fully, I can’t help but feel anxious when I am not with them.They are my whole world, and I cannot allow anything to happen to them.

The wind began to pickup, giving me the opportunity to release all sails and move faster through the current.Traveling further I could hear the faint call of a dolphin?Did it get lost from it’s pod?Making it through the fog I noticed the dolphin cry grew louder I noticed it’s silhouette off in the distance, and it looked like it was dragging something.

Suddenly, something hit the side of my boat.Looking over the side, I noticed loose debris from a ship as if it was blown to pieces.As I maneuvered through the wreckage something red caught my eye; a red sash was floating in the water, Gitana’s sash.I reached out to grab it to confirm that it wasn’t hers, but I was wrong.

“No no no!¡Gitana!!¡Gitana respóndeme!”

Nothing answered but that shallow cry of the dolphin.

“¡¡Gitana, Marcelina!!”

My worst fear was coming true…my wife, my child both lost?No!I refuse to believe it!That dolphin’s cries became louder as if I was near it, but I paid no mind as I was searching the waters around me for any sign of my two treasures.Just as I turned to search the other side of the boat a dolphin launched out at me splashing around to get my attention.

“Off with you!” I ordered.

The dolphin screeched at me then swam away.Shaking my head I continued to search the water until something came into view.The dolphin was dragging a large piece of wood and there was someone lying on it.Moving towards the dolphin the image became clearer and atop the wooden float was Marcelina, completely drenched, unmoving, and clutching her mother’s sword.

“Marcelina!” I cried.

Pulling closer to her the dolphin brought the float over towards my boat and I grabbed Marcelina then pulled her to my chest.Her body was as cold as ice, she was soaked to the bone, and she was barely breathing.

“¡Marcelina, querida abre tus ojos!Por favor mija, abre tus ojos!”

I put my ear to her chest to hear her heart.It was still beating but I knew that I had to get her help immediately.Looking over the side I glanced again to see if there was any sign of Gitana, but there was none.My wife was gone.

The dolphin was leaning against the side of my boat obviously exhausted from carrying my daughter across the ocean.I reached down to pet his head.

“Thank you my friend.”

The dolphin whistled softly as a response.Though I didn’t want to, I had to leave to save my daughter.I had to save her, I can’t lose someone else I love so dear.Removing her wet dress I wrapped her up in my cloak and held her close to my chest to try and get her warm again.Sails fully out, the wind took us further back to the island, and the same dolphin reached for a rope and began pulling us back to the island adding speed.All I could do was clutch Marcelina close to my chest and steer us back. 

When we touched land, the dolphin floated in the shallow water while I rushed back to the castle.When I arrived, I rushed to get Marcelina into her bed and called for help on the transponder snail.

_“Hey Hawkeyes what’s—”_

“Red-hair!” I ordered much harsher than I intended.“I need a doctor right now!I know you’re close by, please just get here now!”

_“What happened?!”_

“Just **GET HERE NOW**!”

_“I’m on my way.”_

I hung up the transponder snail, then focused my energy to get Marcelina warm.Reluctantly, I went to the bathroom to get a basin of hot water and a cloth.I returned to the bedroom and removed the cloak to begin patting her down with the cloth gently.I removed my cloak from her then noticed that not only did she have a cut across her temple, but she had multiple bruises across her midsection as if she were grabbed and shaken.Reaching over to her dresser, I pulled out one of her nightgowns and dressed her in it to get her warm then tucked her into her bed. 

Again, I left to go into my bedroom to grab the blankets off of our own bed and bring them into Marcelina’s room to make her warm.Once she was tucked into a cocoon of blankets, again I pat her head with the warm washcloth and wiped the blood away from her brow.

“Querida, please open your eyes,” I begged softly.

Time seemed to pass by slowly, and Marcelina’s condition didn’t seem to get better, but it wasn’t getting worse.As a father it stressed me out more to know that she wasn’t getting better and I was afraid, I can’t lose her.I leaned over and pulled her close to me, hugging her as if my life depended on it. 

_*Please, please not my daughter.I can’t lose Marcelina, don’t take her from me!*_

“Mihawk!”

Whipping my head around I noticed Shanks ran into the room followed by his crew’s doctor. 

“What happened?” he asked.

I stepped away from my daughter’s bed to let the daughter look at her while I explained everything to Shanks.I was losing my composure to the point that Shanks had to pull me from the room and into the hallway.

“Mihawk get ahold of yourself!Calm down!”

“Calm down?!I just lost my wife!” I shouted, a tear stinging the corner of my eye.“And now, my daughter is in her bed clinging to life and you want me to calm down!”

“What good is it to lose yourself and Marcelina be alone without her parents!Don’t do that to her, she already lost her mother do not make her lose her father too!”

Pacing back and forth and running my hands through my hair I could not seem to calm myself down.In one day, my whole world seemed to crumble.Not caring how ridiculous I seemed, all I could feel myself do was slink to the floor leaning against the wall and let angry tears fall down my face.I couldn’t hold in the pain any longer as I came to terms with this horrifying situation.

My wife is gone, lost to the sea; my daughter is barely breathing, clinging to life.I’ve never known this kind of pain, not until the moment I saw Marcelina’s unmoving form floating on that raft.This world…this world was so cruel.

“Mihawk,” Shanks spoke.

With tired, tear-filled eyes I looked over to him but could not find words to say.However, I noticed that he himself was fighting his own tears from falling from his eyes.We may not always get along, but we both had an understanding friendship.

“I know that you feel like your whole world is crashing down, but you cannot lose yourself.Gitana would not want you to act this way, she would want you to be there when Marcelina opens her eyes with open arms ready to comfort her.You are supposed to be her strength and she is yours.”

A few sobs racked through my chest as I tried to wipe away the stinging tears that would continue to fall.Shanks, for once, has a point.My grief is great, this whole situation is horrific; but what’s important right this moment is Marcelina.I need to be there for her when she wakes up, I need to show her that her father is not going to let anything happen to her.

“Forgive me, I just never thought that this would happen,” I wiped away a lingering tear. 

“I know.”

“Captain?”

We both turned to see the crew doctor exiting Marcelina’s room.I rushed to stand up and approach the doctor.

“How is she?” I question.

Taking a moment to sigh, the doctor nodded his head and gave me a reassuring smile.

“She’s going to be fine.She may end up with a chest cold, but that should clear up quickly.Other than some bruises, she’ll make a full recovery.”

I shook the doctor’s hand then rushed back into Marcelina’s room.She had a bandage on her temple, her cheeks were pink again, and her breathing was stronger.I caressed her small cheek while breathing a sigh of relief.I was speechless, I couldn’t express how it eased my aching heart to know that my daughter was going to survive.

“She’s strong Mihawk,” Shanks commented while walking into the room.

“Yes, yes she is.”

“If you give me a destination, I’ll have my crew search the area for any sign of Gitana.”

“Ah, yes.”

I bent down to kiss Marcelina on the head and leave to give Shanks the coordinates.

***~Next Day~***

I was sitting in a chair beside Marcelina’s bed, exhausted and anxious.Marcelina still has not woken up, but her fever has broken so it should be any time that she’ll wake up.I had not slept a wink because not only did I want to be there when Marcelina woke, but I was waiting on Shanks to come back with news about Gitana.

In my hand was Gitana’s sash; I clung to it almost begging to see her walk in and put it on.My heart ached to see her again, to see her hold Marcelina again and tell me that everything was fine.

“Mm…”

Snapping my head up, I noticed that Marcelina began to stir.I got up to sit on the side of her bed and touched her forehead to check for a fever.She was warm, but not as bad as she was yesterday.Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at me.

“P-Papa…”

“Yes querida, I’m here.”

She moved her head side to side scanning her environment.Looking back at me she barely whispered.

“Papa, where’s Mama?”

My voice caught in my throat, how do you tell your child that their mother is no longer with us?Suddenly, Marcelina began sobbing; she was saying something inaudible through her cries and all I could do was pull her to my chest and comfort her.

“Shh, esta bien querida.Esta bien.”

She shook her head as she clung to my shirt.

“Lo siento Papa!Lo siento!”

“What are you sorry for?You did nothing wrong.”

“Mama t-told me not to l-look in the water!I-I just wanted to see my friend!”

“Marcelina, calm down,” I began to rock her slowly, “shh, it’s alright.This was not your fault.”

“Papa the monster took Mama!A-a big monster in the water!”

“Shh, querida calm down.”

She gripped my shirt tighter to the point that I noticed her knuckles turning white.A fire was building in my chest; whoever dared to terrify my child has signed their death certificate.She just kept repeating an apology where it almost became a chant; I pulled her into my lap and kissed her head.

“Listen mi amor,” I lifted her chin to look at me and wiped her tears from her cheek, “this is not your fault.Do you understand me?None of this is your fault.”

“B-but Mama—”

“Your mother loved you so much.She would never allow anything to happen to you, and neither will I.You are our whole world Marcelina.”

“But Papa, Mama is…is not—”

“Don’t.”

I noticed that she flinched slightly, maybe I was a little too harsh in my statement.

“Listen,” I rubbed her head, “your Mama is always here.She is here in spirit and she is always right here,” I pointed to her heart.“She will never leave you.”

“Y-you won’t leave me, right Papa?”

Giving her a comforting hug, I planted a kiss atop her head.

“I will never leave you Marcelina.Ever.”

Marcelina laid against my chest and I let her not only to comfort her but to comfort me as well.It helped me clarify that she was really here with me.She noticed her mother’s sash lying next to me and she reached out to grab it.I brought the sash over to her and let her find some comfort in having something that was her mother’s so that she could feel safe. 

Some time later Marcelina fell asleep once again, and I tucked her back into bed then stepped out to the hallway.Running a hand over my face I knew that I needed to try and pull myself together.

“Like I said before you’re are a great father Mihawk.”

I turned around to face Shanks who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

“Anything?” I asked.

The hallway was filled with dead silence, you could hear a pin drop on the floor.Reality came crashing down on me, but I tried to remain calm because I could not allow Marcelina to hear me lose my composure.

“I see,” I muttered.

“I’m sorry my friend.”

“I am too.”

“Is there anything I can do for you?”

I placed a hand over my mouth to try and stop the sobs threatening to leave my mouth.Again, tears began to sting my eyes and each moment was getting harder to tolerate.

“I-uh…”

I turned my back to Shanks not wanting him to see me break.

“Just please let me know when Marcelina wakes up, I need some time.”

A hand rested itself on my shoulder and squeezed.

“I understand.”

Nodding, I walked down the corridor back towards my bedroom and locked myself inside.Seeing an empty bed and Gitana’s sword lying against the wall on her side of the bed, I could no longer hold in my sorrow.Collapsing on the bed I let all of my pain and agony surface as I surrendered to the tears and cries.


	6. Young Child’s Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah kind've an angtsy ending however there will be a follow up story with Marcelina as the protagonist. That's coming soon.

**Marcelina’s POV**

A cold chill ran down my spine stirring me from my sleep.Groaning slightly I opened my eyes feeling heavy blankets towering over me.Pushing the blankets down I leaned up feeling the bruises around my body ache. 

“Ooowie…”

Looking around my room I didn’t see my Papa anywhere.Maybe he was tired and he went to bed.In my hand I felt something wrapped around my fist; I looked down and noticed my Mama’s sash.I clutched onto her sash and I hugged it to myself missing her touch.I felt tears well up in my eyes, I missed my Mama.

“I’m sorry Mama…I should have listened.”

Crying into her sash, I let the memories of what happened flash before my eyes.The dolphin, my reflection, then those amber eyes that formed through the water.It just attacked us from under the boat.I remember the sky changing to a storm, then the boat broke apart while my Mama attacked the monster that came out of the water.

I was so scared of what was going on around us but my Mama came to save me from going under the water.However, the monster’s big hand grabbed me trying to pull me into the ocean but my Mama followed along with the dolphin to save me.I went deeper into the water and all I remember was those glowing eyes.

I didn’t want to think of this anymore…it hurt so much to know my Mama is not here anymore because she had to save me.Papa said that she was protecting me, but that didn’t make me feel any better.I also thought that my Papa was really mad at me, and I don’t want him to hate me.

Sniffing I struggled to get out of bed.My tummy hurt and not in a hungry way when I turned from side to side.Wrapping my blanket around myself I walked over to my door and peeked my head out to see if anyone was nearby.The coast was clear, and it was very quiet.I wanted to see my Papa, I needed to know that he was still here.

Tiptoeing down the hall trying to not make a sound I arrived at my Mama and Papa’s room.I should knock, but I wanted to see him.Opening the door as quietly as I could, I peered into the dark room. 

Slowly I made my way over to see a lump on the bed and something hanging off the side.The closer I got, I noticed that my Papa was lying face down on the bed and some kind of bottle was hanging from his hand.His hair looked messy, dry streaks ran down his face, and his mouth was slightly open. 

It hurt to see my Papa like this; I don’t want him to be this way.Holding back my tears, I gently reached to take the bottle away from his hand and place his hand back on the bed.After I set the bottle down, I pulled the blanket over him the best I could and then placed my blanket on top of it to keep my Papa warm.Taking the bottle with me, I left the bedroom and made my way towards the kitchen.

When I entered the first thing I did was throw away the bottle in my hands.I don’t know what it is but it doesn’t smell good, so it shouldn’t be good for you.Next I tied my Mama’s sash around my waist a few times so it fit then I got to work on cooking for my Papa.I wanted to make him feel better no matter what.Jumping up onto the counter, I reached to grab the spices to make pancakes.Mama taught me how to make this and it didn’t seem like it was that hard, just put everything in a bowl, mix it, and put it in a pan.

Thirty minutes later…I was covered in flour and cinnamon.I was determined to make these pancakes perfect, even though I kind’ve made a mess along the way.

“This is the one,” I mutter.

Slowly, I ladled the batter onto the griddle.Finally it wasn’t too gritty, it wasn’t too wet, it was finally holding together.

“Yay!” I cheered.“Ow!”

Jumping up made my tummy hurt.Ah, I don’t like owies!I flipped the pancakes over and they looked like normal pancakes Mama makes.It even smelled like her pancakes.Cooking in my Mama’s place was starting to make me cry, quickly I wiped my eyes and focused on getting this done.I added a few chocolate chips to my pancakes because I like chocolate, and I left a few plain because my Papa doesn’t like too many sweets.

“Mm, something smells good in here.”

Snapping my head around I looked to the entrance to see Uncle Shanks walking in.

“Uncle Shanks?” I ask.

“What?That’s the greeting I get from you.I expected like a hug, maybe a kiss on the cheek,” he joked.

I set my spatula down, then jumped off of my stool and dusted myself off before I ran over to give him a hug.He hugged me back while picking me up in his arms.

“Now that’s better.What are you up to lass?”

“Making breakfast for Papa.You can have my pancakes Uncle Shanks,” I lean to whisper in his ear, “they have chocolate chips in them.”

“Really?I won’t tell your Papa.I actually think this is nice what you are doing for him.”

He set me back on my stool and I continued to cook.

“I want Papa to be happy, I don’t want to see him sad.”

Again my eyes started to water, and I tried to wipe them away before Uncle Shanks saw.But nothing gets past him.

“Hey sweetie, it’s going to be okay,” he rubbed my shoulder.

“I-I’m trying Uncle Shanks…” sniffing I turned and felt the sobs again.“I-I am j-just so sorry…”

“Maci,” he said my nickname he gave me, “honey look at me.”

Wiping away my tears I turned to face Uncle Shanks.

“I know your Papa already said this, but please know that this was not your fault.We all love you, and nothing would stop us from trying to protect you.Your mother especially.I know it hurts and it’s going to hurt and be sad for a while; but think about this, would your Mama want you to feel sad and cry over her doing the best thing she ever did?Being your Mom?”

I shook my head lowly.“N-no.”

“You’re right she wouldn’t.The best thing you could do for her is live remembering her and being there for your Papa.”

“I’ll try Uncle Shanks…I’ll try for Papa.”

“Good.Now, why don’t we finish making breakfast?Your Papa would really enjoy your pancakes,” he used a napkin to wipe my face.

I nodded and turned back to cooking the rest of the pancakes.When I was finally done, I placed a plate of pancakes on a tray then carefully carried it out down the hall.I could feel Uncle Shanks watch me until I left the kitchen but he let me be while he ate his own breakfast.

I made my way down the hall to Papa’s room.I used my knee to help me balance the tray so I could open the door again.Once it was open, I tiptoed in seeing as Papa was still asleep.As quietly as I could, I placed the tray on his side table then turned to face him.He was still deep in sleep and I didn’t want to wake him up.Going up on my tip-toes I leaned over to kiss his cheek then sneak back out of his room.

Turning away I walked over to my bedroom to get dressed because I had some unfinished business to take care of.

**Mihawk’s POV**

A sweet aroma woke me out of my sleep.Before I could open my eyes, the pounding pain of a hangover hit me full force.I drank way too much last night trying to drown my sorrows.Opening my eyes slowly, I noticed that I no longer had the wine bottle I finished off.Instead there was a tray of pancakes on the side table and I had been covered by the duvet and Marcelina’s blanket she always slept with.

“Marcelina?” I groaned.

There was no answer, instead the headache ached more than ever.It’s been quite some time since I had suffered from a hangover; ever since I married Gitana I never had the need to party and drink like I used to with Shanks.

Gitana…that’s right.That’s why I drowned my sorrows.I dragged my hand down my face trying to pull myself together.Reality of Gitana no longer being here and now I had to raise Marcelina on my own without her mother was a lot to take in all at once.

The shaking of a bottle caught my attention at my door.Looking up I see Shanks leaning against the door sill with a bottle of aspirin in his hand.

“You look a mess,” he said.

“You should be familiar with this feeling since you drink the most,” I quipped.

“Easy grumpy, I’m just bringing you some aspirin.I think it’s been a while since you have been hungover.”

I took the aspirin from him then took some pills and the glass of water that was on the side table.

“Did you make this?” I point to the pancakes.

“No,” he shook his head.“A special little girl did all by herself, and believe me it was delicious.”

“Marcelina…she did this?By herself?”

“Mm-hm.She told me that she wants to make you happy.So the first thing she did was come in here to check on you, then went to the kitchen and made a small mess, but she made breakfast for you.”

There it was, the overwhelming feeling of dread.My daughter, at such a young age, held in her own sorrow just to make me happy even though we are both hurting.I felt the salty tears welling up in my eyes again.It was a mix between sadness and pride.A hand rested on my shoulder squeezing it to let me know that I wasn’t alone in this.

“W-where is Marcelina?”

“I think she’s in her room trying to get flour out of her hair, heh heh.”

A smile twitched at the corner of my mouth. 

“I need to see her.”

“Hey, calm down,” Shanks tried to push me back.“Listen, clean yourself up, eat some breakfast and then go see her.If she sees you like this, she’s going to worry about you more than she already is.Like I said yesterday, you are her strength so be that for her.If you need to cry, cry there’s no shame in it at all.Hell she was crying earlier but she pulled it together for you.”

All I could do was nod my head, my daughter was stronger beyond her years.She needs me just as much as I need her.Pulling myself together I stood up from the bed.

“Thank you Shanks.For being here.”

“Anytime.Now get yourself cleaned up, you’re starting to look like me.”

“I don’t want that.”

**Marcelina’s POV**

I reached the beach and stared out to the sea.A familiar clicking sound rang through the area, and out jumped the same dolphin I met.Stepping into the shallows until I was waist deep I tried to get the attention of the dolphin to come over.Without hesitation, the dolphin came over and poked it’s head up to meet my gaze.Cautiously, I reached my hand out to pet his head.He nudged into my hand acknowledging that he liked me.

“Gracias mi amigo.”

He squeaked in response.

“Can I give you a name?”

The dolphin nodded his head.I chuckled a moment realizing that he could understand me. 

“Hmm, what to call you?You are friendly, fun, and you saved my life.”

He opened his mouth to make a few clicking sounds.

“I’ve got it, Salvador.”

He spun around happily and waving his flippers obvious that he liked the name.

“Salvador it is.”

Salvador rubbed his head against my tummy as if to hug me and I hugged him as best as I could.Then he began nudging the sash around my waist.

“It was my Mama’s,” I say.“She saved me from the monster.”

Salvador backed up and began flailing around.Tilting my head to the side I was trying to understand what he was trying to tell me.Suddenly, he dove under the water and I couldn’t see where he went.Just as I was about to get out of the water Salvador returned with something hanging from his mouth.

“What is it?”

He swam over to me and I took the trinket from his mouth.It was my Mama’s locket that she always wore.Opening the locket inside was a photo of my Mama and Papa holding me as a baby.I felt salty tears come up as I ran my small thumb over the picture.

“Mama…*sniff* thank you.”

Salvador leaned up to peck his snout on my cheek.I rubbed his head with my other hand finding comfort with his presence.Salvador was the only other being who saw what happened out there, how that monster took Mama into the sea.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I saw something move in the distance under the water.Looking closer I saw that same amber gleam.Growling, I reached out for anything I could use to throw at it.Finally I found a rock near my foot and gripped it harshly.Keeping my eyes on the figure, I waited until it was close enough.Just then the monster neared the top of the water and I launched the rock straight at the monster hitting it on the head.

“That was for my Mama!”

The water began to swirl and broke apart to reveal the full figure of the monster…or water lady.her eyes burned bright but her form was completely made out of water.I could see through her even though she looked solid.Her clear hair flowed around her like there was no gravity along with the movement of her limbs.It was like she was floating on air. 

**“You are brave to try and challenge me young one,”** her voice echoed.

“Give me back my Mama!”

She laughed evilly. **“You are fortunate to have had your mother take your place.You both gave me more trouble than you’re worth.If you wish to see her again you will restore her soul and face me.”**

I tried to jump out and swim to her but she sent a wave at me pushing me back to the shallows.She laughed maniacally while disappearing back into the ocean.I cried out in anger while hitting the water multiple times.I have to get stronger, I need to be the best so I can get my Mama back.

Salvador came over putting his head in front of me to stop me from throwing my heated tantrum.Feeling his support I reached out to him and hugged him.

“You’ll help me get her back won’t you?”

Salvador squeaked in response pushing his nose to my neck.I took that as a yes.Looking back out to the sea, I gripped the locket in my hand and held it over my heart.

“I promise Mama, I will bring you home.”

“Marcelina!”

I turned around to see my Papa standing tall wearing his usual cloak and hat.He looked back to normal, mostly.He began rushing into the water to get me but I swam back before he could get closer.He scooped me up in his arms bringing me out of the water.I wrapped my arms around his neck clinging to him and he held me close to his chest.

“Marcelina what were you doing?”

“I was saying hi to my friend, Salvador.”

“Salvador?”

“The dolphin I made friends with Papa.”

I pointed out to Salvador who was swimming in the shallows.Papa hummed while carrying me out of the ocean.Resting my head on his shoulder, I looked down at the locket in my hand.

“What do you have there querida?”

“Salvador brought me Mama’s locket.”

Papa fell silent for a moment.He looked down at me fiddling with the locket while he rubbed my back and placed a kiss on my forehead.

“Your Mama would want you to have that, a little piece of her.”

“Papa?”

“Yes mi amor?”

“Can we train?”

“Train?” he raised his eyebrow.

“I want to train harder Papa,” I gripped his cloak.“I want to be strong like you and Mama.I want to train my hardest to be the best swordsman I can be and make you and Mama proud.”

“Oh querida,” he kissed my cheek.“You’ve already made us both so proud.Just by being who you are, and how strong you are now, I can’t be any more proud than I already am.”

I latched onto his neck burying my face in his shoulder.

“I love you Papa.”

“I love you too.We will intensify your training tomorrow.For now, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the picture


End file.
